


A Barbie's New Year

by Mezzler



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Feminization, I miss Jungwoo, Jungwoo at 2018 halloween is burned behind my eyelids so.., M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzler/pseuds/Mezzler
Summary: The scent of burnt out cigarettes and gasoline floats in the air as Jungwoo tightens his pink fur coat around his torso. "You know you don't have to do this. I can call someone down to help." With a crooked grin the Lucas replies, " No it's fine, this is me helping do a good deed before the end of the year. It's just a bonus I get to help such a pretty lady."OrJungwoo gets stuck on the side of the road on his way to hit the town for New Years, and he gets help from a clueless man named Lucas.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	1. Barbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie meets Ken

Music blares through the speakers of the car rattling the vehicle as Jungwoo's vision is blurred by the various neon lights ahead of him. The nightlife was booming in the inner city and especially at Jungwoo's favorite club owned by close friend, Taeil. The Vision always held a bash on New Year's and for the queer scene it was always a time to dress to the nines before the new year.

Jungwoo thinks of past times at the Vision's New Year's Party. 2016 was the first and almost unheard events among many at the closing of the year. It could barely even beat out the crowd at TJ Mulligan's let alone another club. This fact made the 2017 party a surprising hit among those in the underground.

With it's tight knit group of coordinators the party made out to be a gem for all queer partygoers in the city. The speakers would boom as drinks were passed and bodies molded around one another sharing the mutual bond and striking amount of glitter under their feet. The tentative gamble had finally paid off as numbers would double as the club became well known through the years. By 2018 the annual bash became a staple to many and on the cusp of 2020 Jungwoo has made it his mission to dress to the nines in an effort to be more accepting of himself now and into the new year.

A confused boy now a man searching for the final form of himself; Jungwoo has accepted the feminine side of himself and now chooses to bring this side out into his nightlife. After many years of feeling alienated in tight leather and sheer tops less clothes didn't always make the man feel as free and stripped to his bare self like a blonde wig and heels could. Jungwoo enjoyed feeling not just pretty, but sexy as much as he enjoyed the same in the masculine sense. Sometimes you can have our cake and eat it too.

Donning a baby pink mid thigh length faux fur coat, white latex midi dress, and matching white gogo boots Jungwoo sat pretty as he drove down into the urban district with the wind blowing in from the windows blowing his platinum blonde wig's strands to his side.

Slowing at the approaching light Jungwoo stalled to check himself out in his rear view mirror, lashes glued onto a glittery eye look ending in a sharp wing. A bold touch to the already extravagant look. Continuing on towards the approaching city Jungwoo feels his car rattle, and not due to the bass in his music. The car jerks and starts to stall. Pulling over to the side of the road and pushing on his hazards Jungwoo groans to himself, lying his head on the wheel in silence as his car turns off.

Checking the time on his phone it's stupidly close to when the party is supposed to kick off.

10:14.

So much for getting all dolled up for a night out.

Scrolling through his notification he sees a few from his friends asking about his whereabouts:

_3 Unread Messages_

_{8:52} Taeil: Remember it's gonna be a bit tighter this year Woo. You might wanna get here a bit early._

_{9:32} Ten: Jungwoo where are you? You're usually here by 10..._

_{10:09} Yonggie: Woo are you alright? You haven't replied to the others. It's really packed tonight. I hope you get here ok.  
_

Letting out a strained yell Jungwoo beats his fist on his white fishnet clad legs in a frustrated fit. He _has_ to get to the Vision, but the only thing around is the gas station up on his side of the street. The club was at least 20 more minutes away due to the various streets down winding towards the action of the city mixed with the muffled buzz of traffic. Until Jungwoo figures out a plan he was stuck in the limbo zone of the city clad in a Barbie dream garb that makes him stick out like a sore thumb against the grey urban jungle.

Quickly replying to his friends with his location and turn of events he gets out of his car to assess the damage. The light of the BP sign and night posts make it easier to not get hit as Jungwoo has to swing himself out of his car in what could be said is "the street".

It's cold as shit. The winter wind cuts straight through Jungwoo's fishnets making the light hair on his legs stand.

After looking at the engine and tires he can tell that the car isn't completely totaled, but maybe just stalled out or in need of a jump. Giving a frustrated kick to the side of his car the man almost forgets the position he's in as a female passing man stranded in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

And he can only yelp at the finger tapping on his fur covered shoulder.

"Excuse me ma'am"

Panicked Jungwoo turns his gaze towards the hand, laying his widened eyes on an equally panicked man slightly taller than himself dressed in a simple denim jacket, flannel, jeans, beanie, and sneakers.

Not to mention he was stupidly attractive.

This fact drew Jungwoo to notice that the stranger still had his hand on his shoulder. Breaking their eye contact to stare at the hand on the shorter's shoulder, the stranger in turn yanks it away as if he knew it was over staying it's welcome. The mystery man and Jungwoo let a few more beats of silence roll over before the Jungwoo's boots clink on the sidewalk shifting his weight in the cold.

"Hi?" The gentle question lingers in the air snapping the other out of his trance. The taller blinks a few times, eyes raking the former's body before clapping his hands and shifting his feet.

"Hi um- I came over cause I saw you kind of having a struggle with your car as I was pumping my gas. Or at least that how I saw it and I wondered if you needed some help?" Pointing back to a silver pickup nearby the man then points at Jungwoo's own red Chrysler. "I can look at your car if you want. I'm in no rush and I have supplies in my truck."

"Um ok. That'd be great. I was planning on heading somewhere" chuckling to himself Jungwoo flicks a blonde lock behind his ear.

Moving towards the front of the former's car the stranger lifts up the hood peering in " Makes sense someone so pretty would doll themselves up for a party downtown. Where did you plan on going?"

_Pretty_

The word echos and swim through Jungwoo's ears. He was out on New Year's dressed to the nines and he didn't correct the man before...

Let's see how this goes.

Not missing a beat Jungwoo peers over the car with the other man hand leaning on the car letting his long blonde hair fall over his chest. " Just the Vision New Year Bash. I was so excited, but you know I'm here instead. Don't you have something planned for tonight?"

Fiddling with something near the engine and looking up towards the "woman" the man looks up to see a flat chest and up to see the soft face illuminated by the light of the station's night lights. "N-no where really. Just headed home to be a loner away from the commotion"

The scent of burnt out cigarettes and gasoline floats in the air as Jungwoo tightens his pink fur around his torso. "What's your name loner?"

"Yukhei, but my friends call me Lucas"

"Well Lucas I wouldn't want you to waste your night in helping a lady out like a knight when I can call a repairman down."

With a crooked grin the taller replies, " No it's fine, this is me helping doing a good deed before the end of the year. It's just a bonus I get to help such a pretty lady."

_A pretty lady_

With a new found confidence Jungwoo rests a hand on Lucas' broad shoulder batting his lases, "Well then why don't you be a good boy and bring your big truck around to help this pretty lady out."

"Also Lucas?"

Letting out a shaky breath the taller licks his lips, "Yeah?"

"Call me Woo"

The larger man lets out a shallow laugh eyes widening under Jungwoo's sultry gaze, "Yes Ma'am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta finish this before the New Year >:)


	2. Ken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie met Ken...and then they have sex

As the taller man turns around to return to his car Jungwoo watches curiously as the long legs carry Lucas to his truck.

His auburn hair frames his sharp face well. However his wide eyes and thick lips give him a boyish charm, and with a large frame he's a man made of contradictions making him seem like a gentle giant to Jungwoo. The man captured by the situation at hand on this New Year's night.

A man dressed as Barbie's slutty cousin stuck near a distillate BP receiving aid from a sympathetic man who probably wholeheartedly believes he's a helping a damsel in distress. However, in a way he is , Jungwoo _is_ dressed as a damsel and he _is_ in distress _._

~

With his truck pulled in front of Jungwoo's car Lucas looks back at the car the determine it's stalled out and a boost won't help. They'll just have to tow the car, and to escalate situation it turns out Lucas has a tow cable.

"How do you know all of this stuff about cars and just have all of these tools with you?"

Lucas is rummaging in the trunk of his own car to retrieve the tow cable as he crouches down, back to Jungwoo. "I'm a mechanic, my shop is up the road. I can take you there and fix you right up no problem with the cable to attach your car to my hitch." Cheering to himself as he found the cable at the bottom of his trunk Lucas looks back up to a blank faced Jungwoo with his head cocked to the side cutely with his glossed lips in a pout.

"I didn't understand anything you said other than that you could fix my car."

For the first time that night Lucas let out a full out cackle startling Jungwoo. "Yah! don't make fun of me! Not all of us know about cars and all that!" The outburst only made Yukhei laugh louder, hopping off the back of his truck and lightly hits Jungwoo's fur clad arm, "Woo I'm not laughing at you, but I kind of am. You're just really cute. You look like a lil puppy right now." The comments make Jungwoo's cheeks burn as Lucas hooks their cars together and looks back up at the other man.

"Y-you think I'm cute?"

Rising up from the gravel after securing the hitch to the cord connecting the two vehicles Lucas looks Jungwoo in the eye with a crooked grin on his face, "Why would I not, you're gorgeous." The huff of foggy breath rolling from Jungwoo's slightly parted lips snaps the man back to reality as the two are nearly chest to chest. Looking down at Lucas' lips Jungwoo bites the inside of his own, wondering if he could make his New Year's Eve something memorable with Lucas. Without another beat swollen with tension Jungwoo places a hand on Lucas' forearm and his other on his chest, bodies now met. Glossy pink lips nearing Yukhei's face and passing them for his ear Jungwoo whispers out, "I think we ought to head back to your shop then Yukhei and help me close the year out right."

The sound of metal hitting the ground is heard and Lucas looks Jungwoo over and picks up the keys he dropped visibly flustered. 

"I think we should go back to my shop, ya know and get you out of the cold." with that Yukhei jets to the drivers seat of his car and waits for the other to climb in the passenger's seat to only sit in the back of the car, slightly sprawling himself out. Fur covered arms being the only reason Lucas can't see up Jungwoo's dress for the rear view mirror. With the car's light illuminating the man better than the gas station's lights Lucas can make out soft details and subtle feature's Woo sports with the blonde locks framing his girlish face well as he gazes out the window.

"Are you going to keep staring or are we going to get a move on Lu?" The tease fixes Yukhei's gaze on the road ahead accelerating into the street to only turn and pull into the shop. The neon red light pooling into the vehicle.

Taking a second to glance into the back Lucas gaps out as he sees Jungwoo in the back grind onto his arms placed firmly ahead of him on the seat, long blonde hair falling over his torso with his eyes staring deeply into Yukhui's in through the mirror. Licking over his lips and raising his head cocking it to the side he bares his neck to Lucas continuing his motions. Halting to move closer to Lucas Jungwoo cradles the other man's face in his hand licking a thin stripe along his jaw and up to his ear he whispers, " Why don't you stop peeking and come see for yourself?" The words cloud Lucas' mind like a siren's song. The touch leaves as quickly as it came alerting the man the context of the words as he scrambles to joining Jungwoo in the back.

Opening the door Lucas slides himself close and jerks the door back closed without breaking contact with Jungwoo. Winding his arms around the other man's fur clad waist and leaning in the two smash their lips together with Jungwoo's arms around Yukhei's neck carding his hands through his hair. Lips mold into each other as the two quickly intensify the embrace with gasps and groans coating the air. As the kiss heats up Lucas tugs the fur coat off of the other's body revealing a lithe body underneath ready to explore. Hands now roaming lower Lucas finds purchase groping the latex covered globes as he grazes and nips at Jungwoo's neck while the other gasps out and whimpers for more. Indulging the man Lucas' lets himself go lower palming the other's newly found crotch. The two halt as the air becomes tense as Lucas parts from Jungwoo looking up at him with an equally startled look as the other.

"Can I see it?"

Harshly breathing out in relief Jungwoo nods his head frantically parting his legs wider so the other can see the hot pink lace with his clothed cocklet outlining the crevice. Large hands come to wedge their way under the skirt rolling the fabric down the man's legs. "You're so fucking gorgeous Woo. Your pretty little clit all hard for me" Leaning down to take the member in his mouth Jungwoo leans his head on the window overwhelmed with how the ordeal has escalated. A wet heat then abruptly envelopes his cock making Jungwoo choke out a surprised moan pushing Lucas' head between his legs as the other eagerly closes his mouth around the man's cock and balls sucking and licking it into his mouth. Jungwoo cries out at the action, "A-ah Lucas, please I'm gonna cum!"

Instead of pulling off the man Yukhei hums and moves a hand to push Jungwoo's legs over his head and on his shoulders, pressing the other's back onto the seat splayed out for the taking. With Jungwoo's ass exposed Yukhei moves to take the hand on the other's leg to seperate Jungwoo's cheeks and slowly delve a finger into his puckering hole. The entrusion mixed with the motion on his member make Jungwoo cry out the other's name, cumming into Yukhei's mouth. 

Pulling off Jungwoo's deflated cock Lucas' focuses on his finger working in and out of the other's hole as Jungwoo lays already fucked out on the truck's seats. Lying on the seat hands now holding himself open Jungwoo urges Lucas on, grinding into the now two fingers working him open, "Ah Lucas, I need you to fuck me please. Fuck my greedy hole, please."

He's answered with a glob of saliva being spit onto his hole and Lucas chuckling at the display, "Woo you're such a whore for me begging to have your pussy filled after I just played with your little boy cock. You still want your pussy played with? Beg for daddy's cock then." 

With a moan at the words and the third finger being worked in, "Please daddy fuck my greedy pussy, princess needs it. She needs it so badly. She's wanted you cock all night daddy please."

After deeming him ready Yukhei pulls away making the other man whine at the emptiness as he unzips his jeans and takes out his cock. As Jungwoo is about to whine about needing his hole filled Lucas slowly plunges his thick member into the latter making him cry out and frantically go to embrace the other as the animalistic thrusts push him forward. The grunts and cries of the other's names mixed with the loud slapping of the sloppy fucking cloud their minds as Jungwoo chants out daddy and Lucas grunts out about his "Princess' pussy" and "how it's only his" into Jungwoo's hair.

Grabbing onto the latter's back and winding a hand into his hair Jungwoo cries out, "Ugh daddy fuck my pussy harder! Faster" matching his hips to Lucas' own thrusts. They move to having Jungwoo in Lucas' lap bouncing to match the other man's thrusts as they kiss, but mainly just gasp into each other's mouths. Taking a hand from Jungwoo's waist Lucas' raises it and brings it swiftly down onto the other's ass, "Ugh you pussy was made for fucking baby. All mine now, a pretty bitch like you can't be good for anything else." Falling forward, overwhelmed with the fucking Jungwoo's eyes start to water at the relentless pace as he cums untouched. "Daddy please cum in princess, please. She needs your cum." 

Hips now lazily fucking into the other Lucas starts to grunt into his motions until he grips Jungwoo's latex clad hips, spilling his seed deep into him with a shout.

The sudden silence washes over them as the catch their breath. Jungwoo still settled in the larger man's lap.

~

After cleaning both of them Lucas holds Jungwoo at his side, smoothing down his hair. Looking down at the other with heavy lids as they lie sluggishly in their mutual afterglow Lucas smiles to himself.

"I think we're starting the years out right ya know, it's like this was fate "

Turning his head up on Lucas' shoulder Jungwoo blinks up towards the other, a small smile on his face, "I think so too. That is if I get to see you again"

"Oh of course why wouldn't I stay?"

Stiffening in his place Jungwoo looks off out of the nearest window, "There have been a couple times where a promising fling has been just that. A fling. Not to mention you met me in my diluted drag. I just don't want to get my hopes up."

Kissing the top of the blonde wig Lucas holds the other man closer, letting the pink fuzz tickle his neck.

"Don't worry Woo, I'll be around as long as you let me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to add honorifics...AND I HAD TO WRITE IT TWICE CAUSE MY LAPTOP IS ASS AND PUKED ON ME.
> 
> Comments are encouraged. I'm never truly comfy writing smut cause I'm a mega virgin, but I'm invested in sex enough to understand what I'm writing. tee hee

**Author's Note:**

> Please post comments if you feel like it, all thoughts are good thoughts to me :) 
> 
> My nsfw tumblr is @mzmezzler
> 
> I tend to overshare before I delete the post a couple hours later, but other than that I'm mainly reading smut and writing dom!reader fics


End file.
